


I Think I'm In Love

by TheCaptainOfThisFleet



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: But it's okay, Love Confessions, M/M, Ram doesn't say it back, They love each other, hurt/comfort I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainOfThisFleet/pseuds/TheCaptainOfThisFleet
Summary: King is in love with Ram.He says so, even when he knows Ram won't say it back.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	I Think I'm In Love

"I think I'm in love with you," King blurted out, breaking the silence between them. Ram swivelled around from where he had gazed at the small fly-traps King had shown him, his eyes wide and open and unguarded. He obviously hadn't been ready for that confession.

King hadn't been either. He hadn't even known about his own feelings up until he vocalised them. But they were true. He might actually be head over heels for his junior.  
Ram's face was open, more open than King was used to, so open that King didn't even have the time to decipher the emotions flitting across his features. Surprise, mostly. Something he couldn't identify. Another that looked like fear. King didn't want to scare Ram. So he turned around, ready to swallow his own fear of rejection and to go on with his life.  
Ram's hand clamped down around his wrist before he could flee into the jungle that was his bedroom. For a second, King didn't dare to turn around, just waited for Ram's cold fingers around his wrist to stop shaking. They didn't. They just tugged at his arm.  
When King turned back to face Ram, the younger stared at him with an intent look. His mouth opened, then closed again. King could almost hear the click of his dry throat. Ram's eyebrows furrowed, his loosening fingers around King's wrist jittering. Ram opened his mouth again, forcing out a sound that he may have intended to be an "I", but King wasn't too sure. Ram's fingers tightened around his wrist again.   
"It's okay," King assured, slowly peeling Ram's fingers from his wrist and instead interlocking them with his own. Frustration grew on Ram's face, and his eyes glittered with what may actually be tears.  
"It's okay," King whispered again, fearing that being too loud might scare Ram away. His other hand wandered up to Ram's shoulder, slipping over the muscles there onto his back.  
"It's okay," he assured a third time as he pulled Ram gently closer, willing the younger to follow his lead for once.  
Ram tumbled into him as if he had been pushed, face buried into the space where King's shoulder connected to his neck, his free arm wrapping around King's ribs.  
King knew that sometimes Ram wasn't quiet by choice. Sometimes the words just refused to cooperate with him, instead opting to get stuck somewhere in his throat. He knew Ram wanted to communicate with him right now, wanted to tell him something. He could tell by the way his fingers tightened against King's, could tell by the way the arm behind his back pressed him as much against Ram as his own held Ram close. He could hear the forceful way Ram was trying to get his throat to work.   
  
For an eternity, they just stood there. Ram's face pressed into his neck, King's arm across Ram's shoulders, their fingers interlocked.  
"You don't have to say it back, you know that, right?" King asked finally, after he had stared at the plants hanging from his wall for a good ten minutes. Ram pulled back fast enough to almost dislocate King's shoulder. His eyes were as wide as before, but dry now. He shook his head rapidly, hand trailing from King's back to his shoulder, up his neck, cradling his cheek.  
"It's okay if you don't say it back," King said. He had to make sure that Ram understood his words. King wasn't angry at him over this, could never be. Not when Ram had trusted him with so much already. He wasn't even particularly hurt by it. He had sprung his feelings on Ram without even warning him or giving him time to process. If it had been the other way around, King would probably be floundering too, even if he would be considerably louder.  
Ram furrowed his brows and then lifted their interlocked hands to press them against his chest. Held between his chest and his hand, King could feel Ram's rapid heartbeat, faster even than his own.  
King grinned at him, because he understood. Ram's words might not always work in his favour, but he was still very good at conveying his feelings in a non-verbal way. It was enough for King. He talked enough for the both of them.  
"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner."  
  
  
It surprised King to read Ram's agreement to stay over at his condo for the night. He did so only occasionally, when their tutoring session went on well past midnight, and often only when King had pestered Ram about it all evening. He hadn't even considered Ram would agree, but had asked out of habit.  
Not that he complained, having Ram stay over meant that King could satisfy all his octopus-cuddle needs, head resting on Ram's chest, arm wrapped around his middle, legs entangled. But he had assumed Ram would want some space after The Confession.  
Apparently not, because even when King had tried to give Ram space on the bed (which was admittedly hard because it was not that big), Ram still pulled him closer.  
And when he thought King was asleep, head resting right atop where his chest tattoo was hidden under an old shirt, he whispered  
"I think I'm in love too."


End file.
